pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Return to NYC
Phineas and Ferb were sitting in their backyard, thimking of what to do next. They didn't have any Ideas. Isabella walked in the yard. "Hi Phineas, whatcha doing?" she asked. "Oh nothing yet." Phineas said. Suddenly, his phone rang. Phineas picked it up. "Phineas, I need you guys over to my house. Quick, it's an emerency!" Scubadave's voice was on the other end. Phineas hung up. He, Ferb and Isabella ran over to Scubadave's house. Phineas and the others burst through the front door. "What's wrong!" Phineas asked Scubadave. Scubadave ran up to get a remote, pressed a button and stood besides the others. "Check this out, I got I on DVR." Scubadave said. On screen was a woman, a news reporter. "We are here at 42nd Street Grand Central Station. We are at the L train tunnel. We are at the sight of a major accident. A boy of the name- "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asks. "Shhhh. Listen." Scubadave said. "-he has apparently caused a train to come off its track and crash into the platform itself.The authorities are no lookingfor the suspect. Also, sources claim to have found a train that has a huge tear on its exterior, we believe he is also the cause of this. Although officials have identified the criminal, many of his friends and family claim that this is not possible, as the suspect has moved to Danville. We have footage of the suspect." The TV cut to a scene where there was fire on a train platform. A train is seen on a platform with a huge tear on it's side. Then Scubadave (or a look alike) walks out of the flames, fists clenched. The camera is dropped and there is static. Scubadave turns off the TV. "They suspect me as a major criminal." Scubadave said, looking depressed. "Ferb, I know what we are going to do today. We are going to clear Scubadave's name." Phineas said. "Phineas!" Scubadave shouted. "This isn't a game. We don't know how we are going to this." Scubadave said. "Ok, Ok. Meet us back at my house in an hour. Bye." Phineas said. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella walked out. Scubadave's spy watch beeped. "Agent S, we need to have you here, at Agent P's lair." Major Monogram said. "Monogram out." Scubadave slipped into Perry's lair, unseen by Phineas and the others. He lands in a chair. The screen comes on. Monogram shows Scubadave a video, the same one he saw earlier. Then handcuffs pop out of the chair and restrains him. The door opens and Agents come in. ''Not again, this has got to be considered animal cruelty, ''Scubadave thought as he flipped over and used the chair as a weapon to attack. Scubadave also used his legs to kick and the chair as leverage. Then he rose the chair above him and started spinning wildly, with the chair at chest length, until he had hit all the agents and smashed the chair into the control panel below the screen, springing open the handcuffs. Then he ran over to the wall with gadgets and took a survival pack. He then pressed a button on the side which teleported him to his house leaving a tiny explosive behind, just big enough to destroy the teleportation arms, in case the agency decided to follow him. Scubadave found himself at his house again. His cell phone rang. "Scubadave, come to our house, we are done." Isabella's voice came from the other line. "Phineas and Ferb are packing now." "Ok." Scubadave left his house. He walked over to Phineas' and Ferb's house, when he arrived in the backyard, he saw the airplane that they used to regenerate Phineas' memory. ("Who's that?" and "Who's that?" (Phineas' POV) "Alright, you made it!" Phineas said. "We're done packing now, our parents are visiting our relatives, and Candace is coming. She wants to go shopping there." "Are you sure you want her to come?" Scubadave said. "Of course." Ok then." They loaded the airplane, there was a strange metal box in the back. Phineas and Ferb sat in the Pilot's and Co-Pilot's seats. Isabella and Candace were behind them. Scubadave climed to the last set of seats. "Wait, what about the house?" Scubadave asked. Ferb pressed a button and the house descended into the ground. Phineas pushed the throttle forward and the plane launched into the sky. "Sorry guys, given the time avaliable, Ferb and I weren't able to make the plane as fast as before, so it'll take an hour to make it to JFK Airport in New York." Phineas said. ~Scubadave~ When the plane launched into the sky, I felt a lurch in my stomach. I have never been in a plane so small. To tell you the truth, it was AWESOME! And I have a window seat. I wonder how we were going to get past security in JFK, because last time I remember, security there was tight. I took out a game console and started to play on it. There was nothing else to do until we reached NY. This isn't going to be easy. ~Candace~ I'm pretty tired now. Everyday I try to bust Phineas and Ferb, but they never get caught. If I have signal in NYC, I am so gonna bust them. But, while I'm there, I can find some new clothes and some shoes and makeup... I can just imagine it now ''Mom, they wouldn't listen to me, so I stuck with them to make sure they were safe, ''the perfect excuse. ~Isabella~ I look down and see the cities whiz by bellow us. It's a great view. Only Phineas would be able to do something like this. But, he seems not to notice me...I hope Scubadave is able to bring us together. Oh, how I hope so. *sigh* ~Ferb~ I hear Isabella sigh bahind me, she's probably thinking about Phineas again. I look over at Phineas, wondering when he will stop being so oblivious. Eyes on the sky, Ferb, I tell myself. ~Phineas~ I see Ferb glance over at me. What's on his mind? Anyways being here in the sky with all my friends is great. The blueness of it all, with all the white clouds. But I keep getting this feeling of impending doom... I force it out of my mind and focus on the sky. Wait, I think I see JFK! Category:Fanon Works Category:Created By Scubadave Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:Articles under construction Category:POV Story's